


Special Date

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa go on a date for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Date

Today’s chocolate wrapper had instructed Louisa to go to the Jarlaheim café. After checking the date, she looked through her wardrobe for the clothes that she’d bought from the Valentine’s stalls. A dress would probably be fitting, but Lisa might want to go for a ride later. After some consideration, she picked out the white riding pants and gloves, a pair of Valentine’s shoes from the stall, and Lisa’s jacket over a black shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, pushing her hair behind her ear. She was ready.

Smokeeye accompanied Louisa to her date. For today, she had a rose attached to her bridle.

“Are you going to be going on a date with someone special while I’m on my date with Lisa?” asked Louisa. Smokeeye nickered and looked out over the water that the ferry sped over.

“Perhaps,” said Smokeeye.

Louisa grinned. There were a few other people on the ferry, all no doubt headed to their own dates. The girls were all dressed up nicely, at least.

The ferry finally docked at Jarlaheim, and Louisa led Smokeeye up the stairs. Her horse whinnied and trotted over to Starshine, who was standing on the wooden boards away from the café. While she nuzzled him, Louisa headed towards her own date.

“There you are,” said Lisa, standing from her seat. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa, grinning and glancing downwards so she wouldn’t stare. “You look amazing too. More amazing than usual, I mean.”

“Heh, thanks,” said Lisa. She smoothed a hand down over the black and red dress that she wore. “Looks like we shopped from the same stand.”

“Good thing I didn’t wear a dress, then,” said Louisa. “Though maybe I could’ve worn one of the New Year’s ones.”

“You look good in everything, don’t worry,” said Lisa, taking her hands. “Sit, let’s get this date started. I’ve been salivating over those special Valentine’s cakes for ages.”

“I know, right?” said Louisa with a laugh. “I helped Catherine set up her café for this.”

“You’re so generous, I love it,” said Lisa. They sat at the table, and then Lisa leaned across and gave Louisa a kiss.

“Oh, hey!” Catherine suddenly noticed them and walked over to the table. “I didn’t know that you had a date, Louisa, though I can see why, you remind me of my first girlfriend. She was so generous, always smiling and happy to help, and gosh she was adorable and made a mean Bolognese…” She chattered away, and Louisa shared a smile with her girlfriend.

“You probably recognise me,” said Lisa, finally pulling Catherine out of a one-sided conversation that had somehow derailed so far that she’d ended up talking about a wild horse that she’d seen as a child.

“Oh! Actually, I do,” said Catherine. “You’re quite famous around these parts, Lisa. I didn’t know that you had a girlfriend, though. Then again, you were quick to shut down those rumours about you and that other guy, what was his name again? Oh gosh I’m sorry, I’m so bad with names.”

“It’s okay,” said Louisa. “Aren’t you going to take our order?”

“Yes! Sorry, I just get caught up talking sometimes, just tell me to shut up if I do that again, one of my old girlfriends used to kiss me to shut me up, then it’d lead to the bedroom where she’d-“

“I get the picture,” said Lisa, laughing as Louisa blushed and picked some wax off the table with her fingernail.

“Sorry again,” said Catherine. Her cheeks were burning by now. “I’ll just take your orders and leave.” She chewed on her lips while Lisa and Louisa looked at the menus. By the look of her lips, Catherine had been doing that a lot.

“The chocolate pancakes sound good,” said Lisa.

“Oh, they are, I mean they’re not as good as my old girlfriend’s but I try,” said Catherine. “Do you want some of them?”

“Sure,” said Louisa. “And the Valentine’s cakes, of course.”

“Oh, of course, they’re selling really well,” said Catherine, writing it down. “Thanks again for helping me cook them, my mind was just all over the place that day.”

“I know,” said Louisa, and giggled. “You’re very welcome, Catherine. I’m happy that I helped you so much.”

Catherine gave them one last smile before starting to walk away.

“What about something to wash it down with?” asked Lisa, grinning at Catherine.

“Ah! I forgot, I’m so sorry,” said Catherine, turning back around. “Just call me ‘Miss Scatterbrain’. One of my girlfriends always used to.” Louisa wondered for a moment how many girlfriends Catherine had had and why she’d lost all of them. Maybe she’d ask her about that later.

“I’ll have one of these chocolate coffees,” said Lisa. She looked at Louisa. “What about you?”

“Just a cappuccino,” said Louisa. “Thanks, Catherine.”

While Catherine walked away, Lisa turned back to Louisa.

“Hey, I got you a present,” said Lisa. “Starshine, come back over here.”

Starshine carefully weaved though the tables and stood beside their table.

“Ta-da,” said Lisa, gesturing to the saddle bag attached to her horse’s saddle. She got up, grinning, and unfastened it. The pink bear inside almost fell out, but Lisa grabbed it before it could.

“Oh it’s so cute, thank you,” said Louisa, smiling at her girlfriend. She gave Lisa a kiss as she took the bag, holding it close to her.

“Glad you like it,” said Lisa. “I know it’s not exactly an age-appropriate Valentine’s Day gift.” She leaned a little closer to murmur in Louisa’s ear. “That will come later.” Louisa blushed.

“I got you something as well,” said Louisa. “I’ll get it after our date, Smokeeye might have a bit of trouble getting through the tables.”

“It’s okay, I can wait,” said Lisa, sitting back down in her seat. “Squeeze the bear.”

Louisa squeezed the bear, grinning as it let out a squeaky “I love you”.

“Aww, it’s so cute,” said Louisa. “Thank you, I love it.”

“Now it can ride around in your saddle bag like all your other pets,” said Lisa.

“And I can sleep with it,” said Louisa. “When you’re not around.”

“That too,” said Lisa. “Okay Starshine, you can go back to your own date now.”

As soon as Starshine left, Catherine appeared again with their drinks.

“Here you go,” she said. Louisa smiled at the heart that Catherine had made in the foam of their drinks.

“Thanks,” said Louisa. “Which one is mine?”

“The chocolate one is in the brown cup,” said Catherine. Louisa took the red cup and took a careful sip just to make sure. It tasted just like coffee, so she slid the other cup over to Lisa.

“Yep, this is delicious,” said Lisa after taking a sip. “Nice and chocolatey.”

“I’m very glad that you approve,” said Catherine. “Your food will be out soon. Oh, cute bear, I actually have a few of them at home. ‘Love bears’, my old girlfriend called them. Come to think of it, another girlfriend called me that.”

“Food,” said Louisa, and giggled as Catherine shut up and walked off.

“She’s really cute,” said Lisa. “Nowhere near as cute as you, but I hope that she’s not alone next Valentine’s Day.”

“Yeah, me too,” said Louisa. “I’ll have to see about setting her up with someone.”

“You’ve set up a lot of people around this island with partners,” said Lisa. “I like that about you.”

“Well, a lot of them just needed that extra push,” said Louisa. She smiled brightly. “I was glad to give it to them. And they’re all so happy now.”

“They are,” said Lisa, nodding in agreement. She wrapped her hands around her mug and Louisa did the same, grateful for the warmth. Winter had only ended a few weeks ago, so it was still quite chilly. And then Lisa took one of Louisa’s hands in one of her own, rubbing her thumb over the back of Louisa’s hand.

“I love you,” said Louisa. Lisa reached across and squeezed the bear that was still sitting wrapped in Louisa’s arms, and Louisa giggled.

“But seriously, I love you too,” said Lisa. “I’d kiss you but the candle might get in the way now that it’s lit.” Catherine had lit it at some point in between chattering about random topics

“True,” said Louisa.

“Hi again, you two,” said Catherine, setting down the two plates. “Because it’s a date, I served your orders as group servings so that they’re easier to share. But don’t worry, I’ll still charge like they’re single servings. I kind of feel like I should serve you for free considering how much you helped me, Louisa.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” said Lisa. “I can easily pay for it. Maybe I’ll even throw in some free advertising.”

“Oh, would you?” asked Catherine. “I wasn’t going to ask before, I didn’t want to seem rude.”

“Sure, it’s no problem,” said Lisa. “I’ll take some pictures and post them to my Jinstagram.” She took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of the meal, then typed in some captions for them. “Done. Now thousands of people know that the special Valentine’s deals here at the café are approved by a famous rockstar.”

Louisa’s phone buzzed to inform her that she’d been tagged in a picture, and she checked it. Of course Lisa had taken a photo of her as well. She smiled as she read the caption.

“Eeee, thank you!” Catherine squealed happily, clapping her hands. “I’ll leave you two to your meal.” She walked away with a definite spring in her step.

“Trying to get Catherine some more attention as well as her business?” asked Louisa, a knowing glimmer in her eye.

“Of course,” said Lisa. “Now that a few thousand people know about her relationship status, she might be getting a few café visitors who are looking for more than just a lovely meal.”

“It’s very sweet of you,” said Louisa. She picked up one of the Valentine’s cakes and took a bite out of it, savouring the delicious mixture of cocoa, strawberries, and blueberries.

“I am what I eat,” said Lisa. She took a bite of one of the chocolate pancakes. “Woah, these are really good.”

“Try a Valentine’s cake,” said Louisa. “They’re delicious.” She held out a cake, and Lisa took it and put a pancake in her hand.

The pancake was very nice. Very sweet and fluffy. Louisa wanted more, so she snatched another one off Lisa’s plate. Lisa chuckled.

“Are you hungry?” asked Lisa.

“These are just too good,” said Louisa. “I don’t see how Catherine’s ex could’ve possibly made them any better.”

“The cakes are good too,” said Lisa. “Nice and fruity on the inside.”

“I picked all of them,” said Louisa. “She sent me off on errands to fetch the ingredients for her.”

“And you obviously picked the highest-quality ones. I should know, you picked me,” said Lisa. She smiled at her date, and Louisa smiled back at her.

They shared their food for the rest of the date, and Lisa even managed to convince Louisa to take some selfies with her. Even a kissing one, which Louisa was secretly terrified of but agreed to anyway. Today was not the day for worrying, today was the day for enjoying her date with her girlfriend. 

“Oh, you’re done. Well, did you enjoy your meal?” asked Catherine.

“It was delicious, thank you,” said Louisa.

“Oh, I’m so glad,” said Catherine. “Oh, and I have more good news! Someone actually came here and asked for my number. She super sweet, I think that she’s local actually. Only I never went out to her farm, I guess I was just too busy here, oh but when I saw her I just knew that if I had gone out there I would’ve been too shy to ask for anything or even talk to her because she’s just so pretty and-“

“Congratulations,” said Louisa, quickly jumping in when Catherine stopped to breathe. “We’ll pay for our meal now.”

“Oh, of course,” said Catherine. She put a piece of paper down on the table, and Lisa took out her wallet and paid with the right amount of shillings plus a generous few star coins for the tip.

“You’re very generous,” said Louisa as they walked back over to the ferry docks. Catherine had thanked them both profusely and hurried over to another table.

“I tip well for good service,” said Lisa. “She was a bit chatty but it was so generous of her to serve group servings for individual prices.”

“She’s a sweet girl,” said Louisa. “Smokeeye, where did you go?”

Smokeeye trotted back over from Paddock Island, looking quite happy if the position of her ears was any indication. Starshine followed close behind her.

“I had a lovely date,” said Smokeeye.

“Good, I did too,” said Louisa. “Come here, I need to get Lisa’s present.”

Smokeeye stopped beside her, and Louisa reached into the saddle bag for the box.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” said Louisa, handing Lisa the little jewellery box. When Lisa opened the box and saw what was in it, she immediately grinned and pulled Louisa to her to kiss her.

“This is so beautiful,” said Lisa, taking the necklace out of the box and looking at it shining in the sun. It was a simple gold chain with a guitar pick pendant.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Louisa. “Just don’t try to play your guitar with the pick.” Lisa laughed.

“I won’t,” said Lisa. “I’ll wear it everywhere, though.”

“Good, I’ll put it on for you,” said Louisa. She took the necklace and fastened it around Lisa’s neck. While she was there, Lisa kissed her again, soft at first but then getting harder.

“Now, let’s get back to your place,” said Lisa. “I’ve got a pair of fluffy handcuffs with your name on them.” Louisa knew her girlfriend well enough to know that her name was almost definitely actually written on them.


End file.
